jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Objects: Insanity Mayhem
''Objects: Insanity Mayhem ''is a 2016 American flash-animated comedy-adventure film and the sequel to 2011 film Objects: Legendary Power. The film is directed by C. Elbourn and Taylor Grodin (also as producer and screenwriter) from a screenplay by Scott Young, Adam Katz, Brian Koch, and Grodin, and produced by JeremyWorks Studios and Adamation, Inc.. Objects: Insanity Mayhem ''takes place five years after the events of ''Objects: Legendary Power. The Objects are sucked into the Black Hole and transport to the another world where they meet Four and X. The Objects need the way back to their world before it too late. The film was released to theaters in the United States on May 30, 2016, by 20th Century Fox in 3D and 2D, and in IMAX 3D in select international markets. The film received mixed reviews from critics and has grossed over $634 million. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Michael Huang as Leafy / Firey / Bubble / Pencil / Flower / Snowball / Woody / Blocky / Eraser / Eraser Clones / Pen / Puffball / Donut / Fries / David / Book / Cloudy / Coiny / Loser / Robot Flower / Four / Additional Objects * Cary Huang as Match / Pin / Tennis Ball / Rocky / Spongy / Ruby / Bracelety / 8-Ball / Grassy / Marker / Ruby / X / Additional Objects * Adam Katz as Nickel / Apple / Baseball / Teardrop / Additional Objects * Satomi Hinatsu as Balloony / Basketball / Black Hole / Bomby / Bottle / Clock / Fanny / Firey Jr. / Gaty / Saw * Cindy Jiang as Foldy / Pillow * Graham Taylor as Gelatin * Katherine Sun as Eggy / Naily * Kenzie Bryant as Taco / Bell / Cake / Barf Bag / Ice Cube / Needle * Sabrina Barba as Liy / Lighting * Sam Lee as Lollipop / Pie / Stapy * Thomas Chick as Tree * Taylor Grodin as OJ / Bow / Taco / Toilet / Dough / Paintbrush / Additional Objects * Alexa Chapman as Pepper / Salt * Derek Napolitano as Pickle * Dee Cashin as Marshmallow * Hailey Chapman as Microphone * Ben Cross as Balloon * Justin Chapman as Paper / Knife * Justin Napolitano as Trophy * Aaron Shapiro as Cheesy * Kacie Chapman as Soap * Brian Koch as Fan * Marco Bonomo as Yin-Yang * Samuel Thornbury as Suitcase * Mark Katz as MePhone4 Production Coming soon! Soundtrack Coming soon! Release The film was released in the United States on May 30, 2016 in 2D, 3D, and IMAX 3D. The release of the film in the United Kingdom was postponed to May 11, 2016, two days ahead of its original May 13 date. 20th Century Fox distributed the film worldwide, with an exception of Switzerland, Spain, and Netherlands where Warner Bros. Pictures, who previously distributed some ''JeremyWorks films, held the film in said countries, despite that Warner Bros. don't owned the rights to the ''Objects ''franchise. The film's theatrical release was accompanied by the short film ''Spin of Fun. Marketing On July 19, 2014, Fox released a clip from the film with the first released footage of Four and X to encourage attendance at the panel, at the San Diego Comic-Con International. At the panel they premiered a four-minute trailer, which was not publicly released but eventually leaked on the internet. The first teaser trailer was released online at JeremyWorks Studios' YouTube page on July 12, 2015, and theatrically with Jeremy: Battle Unleashed. A second teaser trailer was released online again at JeremyWorks Studios' YouTube page on November 4, 2015 (and theatrically with The Peanuts Movie). In March 2016, Gameloft and JeremyWorks Studios announced the launch of a mobile game of the same name for smartphones and tablets. It was released on consoles afterward. 20th Century Fox and JeremyWorks Studios partnered with more than 100 licensing and promotional partners in a deal valued at an unprecedented $250 million. One of the partners was NBCUniversal for advertising. Spots for the film appeared on Bravo, E!, USA, Syfy, Telemundo, and mun2. A customized page was created on Fandango. Home media Objects: Insanity Mayhem was released on digital HD on August 27, 2016 and on 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray, Blu-ray and DVD on September 5, 2016 from 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. The film is accompanied by a short film titled Objects Challenge. Extras include Making of Objects: Insanity Mayhem and How to Make an Animated Movie. Reception Coming soon! Transcript Main transcript To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailer transcript To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films